


LOVE SCENARiO

by prettysimilarbutnotQuitealike



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BobbyBI, M/M, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform, iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysimilarbutnotQuitealike/pseuds/prettysimilarbutnotQuitealike
Summary: Hanbin is exhausted and only wants to have a good sleep, Jiwon wants his boyfriend but he's not getting any action while JUNHWAN's having the time of their lives too bad the twin monsters has to witness the full horror that goes along with it and DongHyuk is so done with everyone..
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	LOVE SCENARiO

**Author's Note:**

> This is super sudden and figured I really need to share it before I even forget everything..  
> ANOTHER lame story..  
> HATE IT OR LOVE IT ALWAYS YOUR CHOICE FAM....

It was a chilly Thursday morning after almost a year of World Tour finally they're back in Seoul..To their apartment lazying and completely surrendering to the comfort of their cozy bedroom..Jiwon spooning his darling Kim Hanbin who has totally passed out for over two hours he recalls..The sight of sleeping Hanbin looked peacefully beautiful that he can't help but peck on his lover's rosy cheeks..He loves nuzzling against the crook of the latter's neck and just inhaling his boyfriend's natural scent..One of the reasons why Jiwon wants to always keep himself awake because he knew if the younger is awake there's no way in heaven nor hell he'll let him obsess on him without a fight..Just when he's about to attempt for a single love bite Hanbin groaned..

"Don't you dare try.."

"Hm,just once pretty please..??"

"No."

"I've been a really good boyfriend can you be more generous to me baby..??"

"I'll treat you out for a snack later just let me sleep first.." He responded drowsily,didn't even tried opening his eyes but drowned himself more into his pillow Jiwon's just staring at him lovingly..

"The only snack i want right now is you tho'.. Ottoke..??" Still trying to appeal but Hanbin pulled the duvet and covered himself to end the conversation but Jiwon pulled the blanket away so he just let him be..He know how his boyfriend can be so annoying when he want to get things his way..

"....NAPPEUNOM...."

"You still love me aniway so can i get a snack now..??" Whispering those words in his deeper raspy tone thinking it'll change the latter's mind..He trapped Hanbin in his embrace once again..

"Seriously hyung your hormones is just as hyperactive as you.." He uttered lazily,his whole face burried in Jiwon's colarbone as he was being snuggled tightly but he has zero complains at all..Infact he loved it..His boyfriends warmth is comforting..He felt the older grinning.

"Hm,what can i say your Boyfriend is healthy..Blame yourself for being super irresistible then.." He kept a subtle tone cuz he knows HanBin loves it when his voice is deep but horsed..

"Heol.."

"I only desire you baby.." He whispered..The latter nuzzled even closer to his neck his lips unintentionally rubbing against Jiwon's skin..It's ticklish but it flutters his heart the only way he felt for nobody else but HanBin..

"But we really can't do it at this hour you know that.."

"Why not..??" Then a series of knock on the door came.

"Ah shit_____" He groaned and sigh when the door opened making Jiwon get up from the bed with his frustrated expression.

"KIM DONGHYUK WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK..??"

"Save it hyung..JUNHWAN's already doing it so whether you like it but obviously not i'm staying..I'm not going anywhere.." He reached for the sofa not even glancing at the older..To be more specific he avoided his hyung's prying eyes since he's aware what his intrusion just ruined..

"I'm trying to get laid and you're absolutely not helping.." He hissed half ass mad..He's always been the kind of hyung that never really scolds the younger for petty reasons and they know when he's really angry and today is not one of 'em..

"That's not my problem.." He shrugged somehow it works annoying the older's patience throwing a pillow over his direction making DongHyuk chuckle.

"You little piece of sh_____"

"Leave him alone hyung,besides i'm safe if he's around.." They heard Hanbin said in his sleepy horse voice curled up in his bed.

"You heard that hyung.." Jiwon just made a face on him before throwing himself back on the bed while spooning his other half who's trying to get a good sleep.

"I have a pretty descent suggestion for you tho' mind to hear it..??" DongHyuk prodded.

"What now..??" He responded raising his brow way too busy caressing his sleeping boyfriends beautiful facial features..How he loves kissing and nibbling those gorgeous plump lips.

"Just keep your hands to yourself_____" Another pillow was thrown away and it landed perfectly on DongHyuk's face like a three pointer shot..

"YAAAIIISSSHHH....!!!!" Bobby in full fury while Donghyuk literally laughing his ass off watching his hyung in rage but can't do anything about it because of HanBin's presence.

"These dumb&dumber.." Hanbin non chalantly whispered while his Jiwon's pecking on his nape like he always do whenever he's exhausted as if the guy's telling him it's ok baby you can rest now,i'll be just here for you and he finally drifted off to sleep..

DOWNSTAIRS ROOM

MEANWHILE..

Aahh go deeper.....Hyeah just like thaaattt.... "JinHwan moaned breathlessly while being thrusted dog style by the forever horny for him Koo JunHoe..

"Ooh my GHOOD baby you're gonna make me cum so hard....." His constant dirty talking only driving the younger insane and gets more crazy for him..Holding him down to his hips while thrusting mercilessly and he loved every single bit of it..

To be brutally honest they haven't had a decent fuck since they started going on for their World Tour..If it's not a super quicky it's either some series of Blowjobs and only make out sessions..But they make sure they always do it fairly..They give and take..And now that finally they have all the time in the world for themselves..not even any of their members can get in their way..Even if the person is the brutal leader Kim Hanbinie..

"Aah shit i'm fucking close...Can i cum in your mouth..??" JU-NE almost growled while riding the sensational feeling their activity is giving him and JinHwan is no different at all being a moaning mess underneath him while being pound by his younger boyfriend.

"Definitely.."

JUNE seemed to loose control as he started to tremble while he keeps a really fast pace from pounding the smaller guy making sure he's hitting his prostate with every thrust from their assaults of pleasure..JinHwan continued moaning and beggging for more along with their skin slapping against each other and the mild bed screetching from their movements we're the only audible sound not to mention JU-NE'S growl and groans from time to time..

He reach out for JinHwan's nape and pulled him a little closer for a nerve wracking passionate kiss..The older complying with his every needs only fuels up the younger from reaching his peak and next thing he knew....

"Get on your knees now.." Immediately pulling out his throbbing hard rock cock and begun jerking it as fast as he could as he submits his massive lenght into JinHwan's inviting mouth waiting to be filled..Looking into each other's eyes,hunger is a understatement evident from them..

"Let me do it for you baby.." JinHwan taking full possession of his shaft that he gladly accepted..JU-NE's drowning in ecstacy of bliss and pleasure..Wonders only his boyfriends skilled tongue,mouth and hands can fulfill..He started shaking,he knew what's coming..He close his eyes and bit his lower lip while gripping the older's head..Jinhwan continued bobbing his head faster deep throating his boyfriend's lenght..

"I'm cumming hyung...." Shooting loads of his seeds inside JinHwan's mouth..He sucked him clean,he sucked him dry..Not even a tiny single drop if it was wasted..

"Come here.." He then picked the shorter guy up effortlessly and carried him both legs wrapped against his waist..Both arms securely embracing his nape s they shared a kiss..They continued kissing while heading towards the shower..

"I fucking miss you hyung.."

"I miss you fucking me too.."

FEW HOURS LATER..

Since DongHyuk stayed with them and three hours has quickly passed Jiwon ended up playing video game with the latter while the love of his life leisurely drifted of to dreamland..And even if they're slammped on the sofa Jiwon constantly keep checking over HanBin from time to time making sure he won't miss anything..

"YES..!!!!" DongHyuk yelled excitedly in a controlled manner He turned to his hyung while grinning..Jiwon managed a disappointed hiss to himself..

"Come here hyung.."

"You just got lucky.." Bobby commented unimpressed.

"Hm,tell me about it when you recieve your punishment.. Kick or Flick..??" DongHyuk proposed looking a little too happy and excited for Bobby's liking.

"Neither of the two.." The older responded uninterested.

"Too late for that now,Pallyi hyung Kick or Flick..??" He repeated expecting and anticipating for a good reply from his hyung..

"Fine,Kick.." Bobby nonchalantly answered impressing the younger.

"Wah, KIM JIWON SANG NAMJA.." He exclaimed profoudly being the kid that they are Jiwon played along with his usual smirked face.

"DANGYUNHAJI.."

"Na kanda..??" Watching the older getting into position for his punishment as he squatted himself both arms rested on top of the empty space of the bed while his whole body was planked to the carpeted floor waiting for Donghyuk's attack..

He yelped and fell down on the bed from the impact..The kick stung so bad it hurts but they burst into laughter in the process..Jiwon layed flat on the bed his face is just a few inches away from the oblivious still sleeping Hanbin..He can't help but to freeze and stare..He's fucking gorgeous..He was beyond mesmerized..His sore thigh was long forgotten..A smile crooked against his lips,And suddenly the whole safari's running into his chest..That wonderful inexplainable feeling..

Slowly he traced his index finger on his cheeks in a very subtle way..HanBin seemed familiar with the gesture that he begun to stir from his calm and peaceful sleep leaning from the comfort of Jiwon's touch..Unconsciously sparing a dimpled smile that caused Jiwon's heart to skip its beat..He also smiled nan chalantly..

"That's so cute.." DongHyuk uttered, watching the two adorable figure.

"I know right..??" Jiwon responded proudly shooting those heart eyes to HanBin.

"You're one heck of a lucky guy hyung.." Fondly keep watching the couple and how lovely they look right now..

"And i will do anything to make him happy.." He claimed meaning every single word of it smiling to himself after thinking how blessed he really was and what has he done to deserve Hanbin..He can't even imagine..

"HanBin hyung is one of a kind,He's just so special.."DongHyuk can't help but admire their leader.

"You should be searching by now for that Special someone too.." Was his reply not in a single moment he took his eyes off of Hanbin,he is such a perfect sight to see..

"Hm,easier said than done d if i we're to date i also want a Kim HanBin for myself.." The latter responded getting a good use of the couch he was lying in while hugging a booster in comfy.

"YAH..??!! There's only one KIM HANBIN in the world..NAEKKOYA...." Jiwon claimed looking more hilarious than how he actually meant it making DongHyuk chuckle while shaking his head..

"THE POSSESSIVE BOYFRIEND VOW.." He uttered sarcastically rolling his eyes in the process realising how whip his swaggy hyung totally whipped for his boyfriend..

ON THE OTHER HAND....

The twin monsters decided to hang out downstairs..Both looking and feeling energized while dashing theor way down the staircase but something stop them from their tracks..They confusedly turn towards each other..

"You hear that..??" YunHyeong shoot the first question.

"What's that tho'..??" A confused ChanWoo asked all eyes over his hyung who's as curious as him..

"Mweolla.." YunHyeong shrugged but obviously more curious.

They continue to pave their way down and as they get closer to the living room the subtle moans and groans gets more and more louder....They look each other in total horror upon realising WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IT WAS....

"WAH....They really went all out..DEABAK...." YunHyeong constantly shaking his head in disbelief..

"Should we just leave and go back upstairs..??" The Maknae looking more scandalised than he meant to..Regretting his decision to let his hyung drag him down with him.

"Hold up.." Motioning the other guy to follow him..The younger seemed uncomfortable but he tagged along as they went closer to the direction where the noise is coming from..They stop infront of the room door..Believe it or not the noises coming inside the very room gives ChanWoo ultimate goosebumps..Sure he had seen stacks of porns growing up but never in his life has he ever encountered nor heard such an actual fuckery moreover by his family members courtesy..

"I could've sworn this is a thousand times traumatizing than any PARANORMAL ACTIVITY.." ChanWoo facepalmed his terrified AF face wanting to run back upstairs.

"Just how long have they been doing it..?? I wonder if they even sleep when we arrived earlier.." YunHyeong still trying to get a better positioning his ears closer to the door.

"Hyung can we go back now..?? This is INVASION OF THEIR PRIVACY....We're literally commiting actual crimes here..I don't like it.."

"Gidaryeo ChanWoo-Yah______" Then they both almost jump when they heard a loud thad just behind the door they shared a knowing look..

"Aaghh BAEGOPA....!!!!" Jiwon whinned walking down the staircase both hands tucked inside the pocket of his iKON red hoodie followed by DongHyuk who's busy fidgetting over his phone..

"Bobby hyung...." ChanWoo immediately approach the latter as if asking for help..YunHyeong remained on the same spot he's been standing on Jiwon gave him a questioning look and so as DongHyuk afterwards..He didn't say anything but pointed back to the door that keeps thadding..

Nobody manage to utter a single word but all focused on the thadding door..That's when realization hits DongHyuk and ChanWoo witnessed how the latter's eyes grew bigger from SHOOKETAH' that he even tried covering his mouth..

"They're not done yet..??" DongHyuk finally broke the silence..They all look at him in unison..Confused.

"What do you mean..??" YunHyeong never ending ciriousity again resurfaced.

"Hyung i left them doing each other earlier..It's been like 5 hours.." DongHyuk confirmed while checking the time in his wristwatch.

"JiNJJA....??!!!" The twin monsters refrained, eyes wide open and jaw's dropping its almost unbelievable Bobby snorted..

"Ige Mweoya..??" Jiwon muttered he's now approaching the door the rest of the members shared a knowing look but refused to say a word..

Next thing they knew Jiwon's already banging the door..

"YAH KIM JINAN..??!! STOP FUCKING THE FUCK NOW....WERE ALL GOING OUT FOR DINNER....!!!!" Screaming his lungs out brutally banging the door.

"KOJO KIMBAP..!!!!" They heard JINAN answered with the same rage.

"YAAAAIISSHHH....??!! HOW LONG DO Y'ALL PLAN TO FUCK..??!! YOU'VE BEEN ALL OVER EACH OTHER THE WHOLE FUCKING DAY....KUMANE JINJJA....!!!!" Jiwon continued then the door creek and open a little..JU-NE peek out his head with his messy hair..

"Hyung why don't you just go and get yourself laid instead..?? We're not done here yet.." JU-NE with his usual sass beaming making Jiwon shake his head almost uncomfortable from the sight of his dongsaeng obviously naked hiding behind the door.

"Wah,you two are fucking horny..Did you even rest..?? And why are you even talking to me..?? YAH KIM JINAN MAN UP AND TALK TO ME DON'T FUCKING HIDE BEHIND YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ASS..NAWA..??!!" Bobby continued SCOLDING not realising his boyfriend is now paving his way down the staircase.

"I always tell you not to shout didn't i..??" Hanbin startling the members who're settled near the staircase all attention obviously on Jiwon and JU-NE still peeking from the door.

"Hanbinie baby.." Jiwon's attention now fixed over his approaching boyfriend all looking gorgeous and adorable with his fluffy bed hair, both hands tucked inside his hoodie pocket just like Jiwon earlier..

"Did i wake you up..?? MI-AN my love.." He uttered only for HanBin to hear while grabbing him closer and pecking on top of his boyfriend's head.

"We'll gonna have to talk about your behaviour later..Mohae..??" Hanbin finally noticing a very inappropriate looking JU-NE from the small crack of the open door and when their eyes meet the younger immediately disappeared.

"YAH JINAN HYUNG ODISEO..??!! It's reeking sex in here..?? Did you two just fuck.??" His eyed we're completely fixed through the gap behind the door..There he goes JinHwan opened the door fully he's wearing JUNE oversized shirt almost half unbottoned..He ususual look fiesty and sexy and everyine could guess he's not wearing anything underneath..His full figure screaming sex..Hanbin turned to JunHoe's direction the guy also has a fucking messed up hair and is only wearing his boxers he didn't tried looking further more..Well he's seen the guy shirtless multiple times the entire Universe is probably aware by now that he has 6 pack abs but for HanBin no one's ever look more appetizing than his Jiwon's body..

"Hyung i told you to tone it down don't i..?? the kids are here..Moreover you're fucking a kid.." He started lecturing their oldest and ofcourse THE BOYFRIEND COME TO THE RESCUE defending his lover's honor.

"No,it's more like i'm the one fucking him_____" Hanbin gestured the latter to shut up.

"Tesseo..I know who's topping who but i know better who got the upper hand....Hyung..??" Averting his gaze towards JINAN who just gave him a sheepish smile while blushing as well hiding his face on his boyfriend's chest.

"Chonchoni Ooh..?? Jebalyo.." Hanbin almost pleaded,Jiwon lowkey grab him by the waist and rested his chin over the younger shoulder back hugging in the process..

"We're not even done yet.." JU-NE complained, DongHyuk rolling his eyes from it and the twin monsters shaking their heads for dear life.

"We haven't even atleast kiss the whole day to be brutally honest.." Hanbin informed,Jiwon nodding against his shoulder still back hugging him which he don't mind at all.

"NOWAY Jiwon hyung could resist that long.."

"Well i just did tho'..How's that sound for y'all..??" Jiwon insist looking so proud of himself staring at the snuggling couple infront of them.

"Then you really need to get laid hyung the desperation is totally written all over your face.." JU-NE in his full blown sarcasm trying to get into Jiwon's nerves all over again..

"This fucker..." He almost grab the younger but HanBin's quick enough to hug him and giving him a peck at the same time while whispering I LOVE YOU BABE.

"Leave him alone Kimbap.." JinHwan as well snuggled even closer trying to defend his silly annoying boyfriend..

"POSSESSIVE BOYFRIEND NUMBER TWO.." DongHyuk snorted before he decided to finally leave followed by the twin monsters.. They've had too much entertainment for the night they all figured now it's time to get their stomach some food.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I know I murder the SMUT, my bad..  
> What do Y'ALL think of our couples..??  
> Who's your favorite lovebirds..??  
> Feel free to comment..


End file.
